yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/114
Arapça harfli ayet metni أَفَغَيْرَ اللّهِ أَبْتَغِي حَكَمًا وَهُوَ الَّذِي أَنَزَلَ إِلَيْكُمُ الْكِتَابَ مُفَصَّلاً وَالَّذِينَ آتَيْنَاهُمُ الْكِتَابَ يَعْلَمُونَ أَنَّهُ مُنَزَّلٌ مِّن رَّبِّكَ بِالْحَقِّ فَلاَ تَكُونَنَّ مِنَ الْمُمْتَرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E fe gayrallâhi ebtegî hakemen ve huvellezî enzele ileykumul kitâbe mufassala(mufassalan), vellezîne âteynâhumul kitâbe ya’lemûne ennehu munezzelun min rabbike bil hakkı fe lâ tekûnenne minel mumterîn(mumterîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. e fe gayre allâhi : artık, Allah'tan başka mı 2. ebtegî : arayayım, arıyorum 3. hakemen : bir hakem, hüküm veren 4. ve huve ellezî : ve o ki 5. enzele : indirdi 6. ileykum : size 7. el kitâbe : kitabı 8. mufassalan : açıklanmış olarak 9. ve ellezîne : ve onlar ki 10. âteynâ-hum : onlara verdik 11. el kitâbe : kitap 12. ya'lemûne : biliyorlar 13. enne-hu : onun ..... olduğunu 14. munezzelun : indirilmiş 15. min rabbi-ke : senin Rabbinden 16. bi el hakkı : hak ile 17. fe : o halde 18. lâ tekûnenne : sen sakın olma 19. min el mumterîne : şüphe edenlerden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah'tan başka bir hakem mi arayayım ki size, her muhtâç olduğunuz şeyi bildirip açıklayan kitabı, o indirmiştir. Kendilerine kitap verilenler de bilirler ki o, senin Rabbin tarafından gerçek olarak indirilmiş bir kitaptır; artık şüphe edenlerden olma. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'tan başka bir hakem mi arıyayım? Oysa O, size Kitabı açıklanmış olarak indirmiştir. Kendilerine Kitap verdiklerimiz, bunun gerçekten Rabbinden hak olarak indirilmiş olduğunu bilmektedirler. Şu halde, sakın kuşkuya kapılanlardan olma. Ahmet Varol Meali "Allah size açıklanmış bir şekilde Kitap indirmişken O'ndan başkasının hakemliğini mi isteyeceğim!" Kendilerine Kitap vermiş olduklarımız onun Rabbin tarafından hak üzere indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler. Sakın şüpheye düşenlerden olma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Allah size Kitap'ı açık açık indirmişken O'ndan başka bir hakem mi isteyeyim?' Kendilerine Kitap verdiklerimiz, onun gerçekten Rableri katından indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler. Öyleyse, sen şüpheye düşenlerden olma! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Size Kitab’ı (Kur’an’ı) hak olarak indiren O iken ben Allah’tan başka bir hakem mi arayacağım?” (de). Kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz de onun, Rabbin katından hak olarak indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler. O hâlde, sakın şüphecilerden olma. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (De ki): Allah'dan başka bir hakem mi arayacağım? Halbuki size Kitab'ı açık olarak indiren O'dur. Kendilerine kitap verdiğimiz kimseler, Kur'an'ın gerçekten Rabbin tarafından indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler. Sakın şüpheye düşenlerden olma! Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'tan başka yasa koyucu mu arayayım? O ki size kitabı detaylı olarak indirmiştir. Kendilerine kitap vermiş olduklarımız onun Rabbin tarafından indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler. O halde kuşkulananlardan olma. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Şimdi de Allah size kitabı, içinde herşey inceden inceye açıklanmış olarak göndermişken Allah'tan başkasını mı hakem isteyeceğim? Kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz de bilirler ki, o tamamıyla gerçek olarak Rabbin tarafından indirilmiştir. Sakın şüphelenenlerden olma! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Şimdi de: Allah size mufasselen kitab indirmiş iken ben Allahtan başkasını mı hakem istiyeceğim? kendilerine kitab verdiklerimiz de bilirler ki o temamiyle hakk olarak senin rabbından indirilmiştir, sakın şübhelenenlerden olma Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Allah Teâlâ'dan başka hakem ister miyim ki o, size kitabı mufassalan indirmiş olan zâttır. Ve kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz bilirler ki, o şüphesiz Rabbin tarafından hak olarak indirilmiştir. Artık sakın şüpheye düşmüş olanlardan olma. Muhammed Esed sen onlara (de ki:) "Hakikati apaçık ortaya koyan bu ilahi kelamı size indiren O iken, (neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğu konusundaki) hüküm için Ondan başkasını mı arayacağım?" Ve kendilerine daha önce vahiy bahşettiklerimiz bilirler ki bu (vahiy) de Rabbin tarafından safha safha indirilmiştir. Öyleyse şüphe edenlerden olmayın, Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Allah size o kitabı, içinde hak ile batıl birbirinden ayırt edilmiş tarzda açıklanmış olarak indirmişken,sizinle aramızdaki davâyı hükme bağlamak için Allah’tan başka bir hakem mi arayacak mışım? Kendilerine daha önce kitap verdiğimiz kimseler de bilirler ki, bu kitap gerçekten Rabbin tarafından indirilmiştir. Sakın bundan şüphen olmasın! Süleyman Ateş Meali Allâh, size Kitabı açıklanmış olarak indirmiş iken O'ndan başka bir hakem mi arayayım? Kendilerine Kitap verdiklerimiz, O(Kur'a)nın, gerçekten Rabbin tarafından indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler, hiç kuşkulananlardan olma. Şaban Piriş Meali O, size kitabı ayrıntılı olarak indirmişken Allah’tan başka bir hakem mi arayacağım? Kendilerine kitap verdiğimiz kimseler, Onun Rabbin tarafından hak olarak indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler. Sakın şüphe edenlerden olma! Ümit Şimşek Meali Hakkı açıkça bildiren kitabı size O indirdiği halde, ben Allah'tan başka hakem mi arayacağım? Kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz, onun, Rabbinden hak olarak indirilmiş olduğunu bilirler; bundan şüphen olmasın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah size Kitap'ı ayrıntılı kılınmış bir halde indirmişken, Allah'ın dışında bir hakem mi arayayım? Kendilerine Kitap verdiklerimiz, onun, Rabbinden hak olarak indirildiğini biliyorlar. Sakın kuşkuya düşenlerden olma. Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "Shall I seek for judge other than Allah? - when He it is Who hath sent unto you the Book, explained in detail." They know full well, to whom We have given the Book, that it hath been sent down from thy Lord in truth. Never be then of those who doubt. M. Pickthall (English) Shall I seek other than Allah for judge, when He it is who hath revealed unto you (this) Scripture, fully explained? Those unto whom We gave the Scripture (aforetime) know that it is revealed from thy Lord in truth. So be not thou (O Muhammad) of the waverers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri sen onlara ki: "Hakikati apaçık ortaya koyan (99) bu ilahî kelâmı size indiren O iken, doğru neyin yanlış olduğu konusundaki hüküm için O'ndan başkasını mı arayacağım?" (100) Ve kendilerine daha önce vahiy bahşettiklerimiz bilirler ki bu vahiy de Rabbin tarafından safha safha indirilmiştir. (101) Öyleyse şüphe edenlerden olmayın, 99 - Mufassalan ifadesi, aynı zamanda, "hak ile bâtıl arasındaki farkı (fasl) ortaya koyacak şekilde" olarak da çevrilebilir (Zemahşerî). Çoğul "siz" zamirinin kullanılması, ilahî kelâmın onu bilecek durumda olan herkese hitab ettiğini gösterir. 100 - Lafzen, "Allah'tan başka bir hakim mi arayacağım?" 101 - Bkz. 2:146 ve ilgili not. "Bu" zamiri, ya önceki ilahî kelâma -Kitâb-ı Mukaddes- ve onun Hz. İbrahim soyundan bir peygamberin geleceği şeklindeki haberine, yahut daha büyük ihtimalle Kur'an'a işaret ediyor gibidir: ki doğruysa, çevirinin "bu da" şeklinde olması gerekir. Her iki durumda da yukarıdaki ibarenin, Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'in bazı takipçilerinin Kur'an'ın gerçekten ilahî vahyin bir mahsulü olduğu şeklindeki içgüdüsel (belki de yalnızca bilinçaltındaki) uyanıklıklarına işaret ettiği söylenebilir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 114. Allah Teâlâ'dan başka hakem istermiyim, ki: O size kitabı ayrıntılı olarak indirmiş olan zattır. Ve kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz bilirler ki o şüphesiz Rab'bin tarafından hak olarak indirilmiştir. Artık sakın şüpheye düşmüş olanlardan olma. 114. Resulüm!. Onlara de ki: Ben şeytanların yaldızlı sözlerine meyleder de (Allah Teâlâ'dan başka hakem istermiyim ki:) aramızda hükmetsin, hak ile bâtılın arasını ayırsın!. Halbuki (O) Yüce mâbud (size kitabı) mucize olan Kur'an'ı (ayrıntılı olarak indirmiş olan zattır.) Hikmet sahibi yaratıcı, hak ile bâtılı, helâl ile haramı, bütün dinî işleri o kutsî kitabında tafsilatlı olarak bildirmiştir. Bütün insanlık bu hususta başkalarına muhtaç değildir. Artık bundan sonra hakeme ne hacet vardır!. (Ve) Bu bir hakikatdır ki, (kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz) Yahudi ve Hıristiyan âlimleri, Tevrat'ta ve İncil'de zikredildiği şekilde (bilirler ki: O) Kur'an'ı Kerim (şüphesiz Rab'bin tarafından hak olarak indirilmiştir.) onların gerçekten âlim ve insaflı olanları bu Kur'an'ı Kerim'in hakikatına ve Allah katından inmiş olduğuna inanırlar. (Artık) Ey Resulüm!. Veya ey herhangi bir mü'min ve düşünen kulum!, (sakın şüpheye düşmüş olanlardan olma.) Yani o ehli kitabın bu Kur'an-ı Kerim'e öyle muttali olduklarında şüpheye mahal yoktur. Onlar bu hakikati pek güzel bilirler. Nitekim içlerinden bir kısmı da İslâmiyetî kabul ederek bu hakikati itirafta bulunmuşlardır. Kısacası Kur'an-ı Kerim'in Allah tarafından hak olarak nazil olmuş olduğunda da şüpheye, tereddüde asla mahal yoktur. § Rivayete göre Kureyş müşrikleri. Rasülü Ekrem'e gitmişler, "seninle bizim aramızda hakem olmak üzere Yahudi veya Hıristiyan bilginlerinden bir tıakem tâyin et, senin hakkında kitaplarında ne bilgi bulunduğunu bize haber versinler" demişler, bunun üzerine bu âyeti kerime nazil olmuştur. Kur'an'ı Kerim'i tercüme etmiş olan Doktor Moris adındaki bir hırıstiyan bilgini şöyle demiştir: "Kur'an tabiatın ezelî yardımı ile insana bahşettiği kitapların en güzelidir. Kur'an, arz ve semanın yaratıcısına hamd ve şükranla doludur. Edebî dehâların, yüksek şâirlerin Kur'an huzurunda eğildikleri bir gerçektir. Kur'an'ın güzelliği hergün daha ziyâde artmakta, bitmeyen sırları anlaşılmaktadır. Kur'an, bir edeb kitabıdır. Kur'an bir sözler hazinesidir. Kur'an, bir marifet deryayıdır. Kur'an fesahat, belagat yücelik ve nezaketle mümtazdır."